


The Suitors

by ring_my_bell



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Endings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Nobody could really explain why suddenly, Peter who had no girlfriend boyfriend or even a crush was now being sought after by not one, but three different boys.Who would he even choose? Could he choose? Was this a dream? Heck, it was too good to be true so he pinched himself everyday after waking up, and sure enough all of this was real.





	1. I Just Wanna Dance (Tony Stark)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my fellow peter parker stans... I had this wild idea earlier of: What IF peter had to deal with three handsome boys trying to date him? It was so random, but i couldn't pass the opportunity to write it. Idk how many chapters this will be, but I'll try to write an ending with all 3 pairs I'll write which will be: Peter/Tony Peter/Mysterio and Peter/Wade
> 
> starting out with starker since it is my favorite pairing for peter!
> 
> I'll edit tags as I write to keep things organized
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy!

Peter was still surprised that he was invited to the fancy party to the newly inaugurated Stark Industries tower, and the party was just about that, celebrating this new building. It was full of rich and snobby people. He of course took his aunt May with him, they both tried to dress their best to not look so out of place with all these fancy billionaires.

The party was still young, but the music was already blaring and appetizers were being served for anyone who felt peckish. It was maybe too fancy, their table had more seats than they needed. It was only the two of them, he invited Ned and MJ but they both declined and said they had plans for the evening. 

He had been on the Stark internship for a while now, he never would’ve imagined that a mere intern like him would be able to attend such a fancy party.

“Ah, Mr. Parker and I presume… Aunt May he talks so much about.” Said Howard Stark, current CEO and his boss.

“Hello, Mr. Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” May said politely.

“My, the pleasure is all mine, your nephew here is such a bright and smart boy, he has a very promising future.” He said looking at Peter. Who was a little embarrassed by the flattery.

“Oh, Peter here is my pride and joy, you don’t even know.” She smiled at her nephew.

While both the adults shared small talk, Peter finally noticed a boy behind Howard with a frown, hands in his pockets. This was probably Howard’s son, Tony. Who was about his age, he had seen Tony around the other Stark Industries tower where he was working on the internship. He’d always hear gossip about how rebellious he is. He was looking down, until he noticed Peter looking at him and with an intense glare he raised a brow.

He approached Peter. “Wanna grab a drink?”

“U-Uh” He looked at May and Howard, enthralled in small talk. “Sure”

They walked towards the bar and ordered two sodas, obviously, no alcohol for them.

“Tony, right?” Peter popped the can’s tap.

“Yeah.” Tony took a sip of the cola drink. “You?”

“I’m Peter, Peter Parker.” He said with a smile. 

“Boring party, eh?”

“Oh, I think it’s pretty nice, I haven’t really been to many fancy parties like this.” None he could actually think, not even a marriage.

“They get old, believe me.” He finished his drink. 

Music was blaring, some nice retro tune was playing, but a recent song produced to feel like a 90s song. Lights were shifting, the dance floor was starting to crowd. He looked at Tony, the lights complimented his features beautifully. 

He moved closer so Peter could listen. “Wanna dance? With me, obviously.” He snaid, with a snark in his tone.

Peter felt his cheeks flush a little. “Shouldn’t you… ask a girl to dance?”

Tony smiled and moved even closer, taking Peter’s hand slowly. “Why? None of the girls here are as pretty as you.”

Now Peter was definitely blushing. “Umm... “ he swallowed. “I guess, that could be fun.”

Tony smiled and pulled Peter with him to the dance floor, they both danced very badly, but eventually they stopped caring and started laughing at their terrible steps. Peter was having fun, Tony too.

Once the song ended, Tony was laughing, he was pulling Peter out of the dance floor into the bar again and they sat down. 

“You’re a terrible dancer.” He said.

“Look who’s talking.” Peter retorted.

They both chuckled “Ok, ok. We suck, but at least we had fun right?”

“Yeah, it was fun.” Peter scratched his cheek. 

They had a bit of small talk, Peter had found out Tony did attend the same high school as him and was surprised they never saw each other there. Tony told him they didn’t share any common classes, but he had seen Peter on lunch break a few times. But they never interacted past this. Tony couldn’t deny how cute Peter was, tonight was his chance.

“Wanna get out of here?” Tony got up from the bar stool.

“But where would we go?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Anywhere’s better than this.”

“But your father won’t he…” Peter was interrupted by Tony’s stare.

“I don’t think he cares.” He was certain. “Go tell your aunt, I think she cares though.”

He nodded.

“Meet me outside.” 

After that he made his way to the table to talk to May, who was now eating the dinner that was being served.

“Hey, Aunt May. I’m leaving, is that ok?”

“Oh, sure sweetie, but why?”

“Well… Tony wants to go somewhere and I wanna go too.” He rubbed his neck.

She smiled at him. “He’s pretty cute, Peter… Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“M-May… we just met it’s not like that.” He blushed.

“I saw you two dancing. But if you say so…” She ate another bite of the expensive steak. “Just call me when you get home.”

Peter nodded. “Will do.”

“Have fun.” She waved at her nephew.

\--

Once out the facility, Tony was waiting fiddling with his phone. He looked at Peter “Hey there, cute-face.”

Peter clearly embarrassed by the pet name. Tony chuckled. “Let’s go.” He took Peter’s hand, third time now. Peter liked it.

“Where we going?” 

“You’ll see, pretty boy.” 

After a while of walking, they were in the parking lot and Tony took out car keys and jingled them in front of Peter’s face.

“Uh, are you old enough to drive?” Peter asked.

“Are you?” He smiled. “Yeah, I’m 16 got my license 2 months ago.”

Peter let out a sigh of relief. “B-But do you have a car?”

“My dad’s a cocky and idiot billionaire, of course I do.” He said, still holding Peter’s hand while looking for his car.

“I drove myself here. He got a limo with my mom. Said they couldn’t wait for me.” Tony said with a little… sadness? Maybe anger, Peter couldn’t tell.

They got in the big Jeep. Peter fasting his seatbelt and Tony turning up the car. “I’ll take you to a quieter place, I think you’ll like it.”

Tony drove for a while, radio playing songs on a language Peter couldn’t understand, maybe it was korean. Korean music was all the rage these days. 

They didn’t talk the whole drive. But Peter snook in some glances at Tony. He had bags under his eyes, probably tired or not enough sleep. Still though he looked gorgeous. Least you’d expect from the only child of a billionaire.

About twenty minutes went by, then Tony said. “Were here.” he left the car.

Peter left the car as well and looked around, they were on a cliff far away from the city, they could see the whole city, all lit up. It was a nice view. 

Tony sat on the trunk of the jeep, he patted signaling Peter to sit with him.

“Finally some fresh air.” Tony yawned.

“Ok, I don’t wanna be rude but… why did you bring me here?” He looked at Tony.

He chuckled. “Weren’t you sick of all those people too? I sure was.”

Peter didn’t respond. Just looked down at his feet. “You seemed like the only fun person on that party, we can talk better here as well.” He leaned in Peter’s shoulders and sighed. “Do you mind?” 

“Oh no, not at all.”

They stayed like that for a while. Peter was a little nervous. This felt so intimate and they just met. But it was nice, really nice. 

“Sorry if I went too fast. Just… wanted to get out of there.” Tony said sighing.

“No, it’s ok. It was getting a bit too crowded.”

Tony could probably just spew all the beans about how he hated his father, hated these parties, hated all these displays of money and status. But he wanted to enjoy this moment, with this random pretty boy he totally did not observe from very far when they were at school or the Stark Industries tower.

“Is… this a date? In some way.” Peter asked, a little nervously.

Tony got up to look at Peter. “Do you want it to be?”

Yes. Obviously. “M-Maybe?” 

Tony placed his hand on Peter’s and looked at it. “Well, then it’s a date.” He smiled. “You’re pretty cute, guess I got really lucky tonight.” Tony said that knowing it would get an embarrassed reaction from Peter which was even cuter. He laughed and pinched his cheek.

“S-Stop it Tony!” Peter let out and Tony just laughed even more.

Once he stopped laughing he looked straight into those innocent deer eyes Peter had. “God, you really are the cutest thing.” and leaned closer and locked their lips rather quickly.

Peter backed off quickly. 

“Too fast?”

“N-No… I just... don’t know if I’m into guys.” He said awkwardly. Lying obviously, if he wasn’t he’d have stopped back at the party.

Tony raised a brow and smiled. “Shall we find out?”

\--

Their drive back to Peter’s house was the opposite. Filled with chatter and laughter. Tony was nice, really nice. Peter looked forward to spending more time with him.

It was late, but the city lights still covered the scenery, New York never slept.

Once parked in front of Peter’s house. They both left the Jeep and stopped in front of Peter’s door.

“I had fun tonight, Tony.” Peter said while unlocking the door.

“Me too.” Tony scratched his neck.

Peter looked at Tony, obviously sad that their little date had ended so soon. “You can.. Stay if you want, May won’t mind.”

“Yeah… but my dad will, sorry.” He looked down in defeat.

Peter approached him and hugged him. Tony hugged back.

Once they let go of the hug, Tony held Peter’s hands and smiled fondly. He took Peter’s hand to his lips and kissed them.

“See you around, Peter.” With that he returned to the jeep and left, Peter waving at him slowly.

Once inside his house he slid down his back to the door and ran a hand through his hair.

“What… just happened?”


	2. Between Us (Quentin Beck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaa now we have moved to Quentin's chapter... idk if i'm happy with it, but I hope you enjoy it!

The alarm buzzed and sunlight entered Peter’s bedroom, another morning, another school day

He left the room and went to the kitchen, the smell of coffee and fresh toast impregnating the house, he wiped his eyes and yawned. May was reading the news on her phone and just as Peter entered the room her gaze drifted to him.

“Oh, Hi Peter, good morning.” she said fondly, taking the coffee mug to her lips

“Good morning May.” Peter said, pouring himself some coffee.

“So… had fun last night with the Stark kid?”

“Oh? Oh, yeah… I had.” Peter smiled.

They chatted over breakfast, Peter’s thoughts though, drifted frequently to his escapade with Tony yesternight, still very confused about things and how fast they happened. He’d try to talk to him on school today in the lunch break. Maybe even ask him to go out again.

After both of them finished their breakfast, Peter took a bath and got his bag and left home.

\--

He sat through the first class, boring as usual. After the class ended the students left the room to their lockers, Peter and Ned chatted on the lockers before going to the next class.

“So dude, I heard we have a new physics teacher.”

“Oh, what’s his name?”

“Dunno, but his class is the next for us.” Ned told him.

Once both of them were in the other classroom they kept chatting, waiting for the teacher to appear. How would he look like? Peter was curious, everyone really.

Then he enters and the whole classroom goes quiet.

He was younger than most of the other teachers, 30 at most. He had a beautifully trimmed beard and well combed hair, he wore a simple button up shirt, but Peter could tell he was well built. His back muscles thinly marked by his shirt. Once he finished writing his name on the chalkboard, he looked at the class. His eyes landed on Peter. He had piercing blue eyes.

“Good morning, class.” He adjusted his tie and smiled. “I’m Quentin Beck, your new physics teacher. A pleasure to meet you.”

Some girls giggled and whispered, probably about how attractive this new teacher was. Something Peter wasn’t going to deny.

Class started and Peter couldn’t really focus, he was a bit stunned by this man. He’d blush every time Mister Beck’s gaze met his, he smiled during the whole class. He was just painfully gorgeous. Peter wanted to die.

The bell rang and the students all scattered and left the room, some of them obviously gossiping about Mister Beck. Rude, Peter thought. He most definitely could hear them.

As he was about to leave Quentin stopped him. “Hey, Peter Parker right?”

“Yeah, what is it Mister Beck?” He said, always smiling.

“Oh, I’ve heard you’re on the decathlon team, your team won right? Thanks to you.”

Peter scratched his cheek in embarrassment. “It was a team effort, Mister Beck. Hehe.”

“No need to be so humble.” He rested his head on his left palm. “Anyways, I’m probably keeping you from your next class. We can talk later.” 

Peter nodded and left the classroom. Waving at his new teacher. He waved back smiling.

He was really damn hot. Pardon the vocabulary, Peter thought.

\--

Classes dragged on and after a few hours the final bell finally rang. Peter packed his stuff on his locker and said goodbye to Ned and MJ. As he was leaving he saw Quentin on the way out.

“Oh, Hi Mister Beck.” Peter clutched his bag’s straps lightly.

“Please, Peter were out of the classroom, you can call me Quentin.” he smiled as they walked outside the school.

“Wel… if you say so.” 

“Are you hungry?”

“A bit.” 

“Wanna grab something with me? I’ll pay.”

This felt a little… weird. But, Peter indulged in it. “Ok, sure.”

They left the school grounds, talking about trivial things. Like favourite colors, movies, songs and foods. They crossed the street but a car ran through the red light, Quentin quickly took Peter’s hand and pulled him.

“Geez… Rude drivers.” Quentin glared at the car now at the distance. “You ok there? That was close.”

He was still holding Peter’s hand. Peter looked at it and quickly took his hand back. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” Quentin smiled. 

“Let’s get going, we’re getting to this nice cafe I really like.”

Quentin’s hand felt so nice to touch, it was big and warm… and Peter should not be thinking about holding his new teacher’s hand. 

After a few more minutes of walking they reached this cafe, they sat down and ordered their food. Peter’s food really, Quentin just ordered a cappuccino. He said he liked chocolate.

This looked an awful lot like a date. Again? Peter thought. Yesterday night with Tony, who by the way he didn’t look for as he was so distracted by Quentin, and now with his new teacher.

They kept chatting more, Peter found out Quentin was 28, not that old but still should be off limits to him and that they liked a lot of the same movies. Who’d thought?

“Would you mind if I took you home after this? It’s on the way for me anyways.” Quentin asked drinking more of his coffee.

“Don’t you have any more classes?” Peter asked.

“No, not today at least, lucky you!” He chuckled.

“If it isn’t a bother.” Peter took another bite of his sandwich.

“Oh please, not at all.” Quentin looked at Peter’s nose, it was dirty with a drop of sauce. “Hey, hold on.” He quickly swiped his thumb along the boy’s nose and cleaned it off. This was… romantic. Peter blushed. 

“Uh…” Peter felt awkward, but he deep down was enabling this behavior because he couldn’t say no to this. “This is gonna sound weird but… this looks like a date.”

Quentin laughed and rested his chin on his palm. “Well, lucky me my date is so cute then.” Peter went red head to toe in less than a second and was at a loss for words. “I’m joking, I’m joking.” Peter sighed. 

A teacher should not tell this kind of stuff to a student.

Quentin was obviously flirting with Peter in between their talk, but Peter chose to ignore it. Acting as if he was oblivious to it. But he also didn’t want to tell him to stop. Could you say no to such a stunning man like Mister Beck? Peter couldn’t

Once finished with their meal, Quentin paid for them like the gentleman he is and they went back to the school’s parking lot so Peter could get that ride home he was promised.

Peter tried to stay quieter in the car, saying he was tired and Beck understood. They listened to the radio as they went home.

Once parked in front of Peter’s house. He was just about to leave the car but Quentin stopped him.

“Hey Peter, wait.” He held his wrist. “If I made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry. I saw how you were quiet in the car, didn’t mean to cross any boundaries. I just like acting friendly with my students, so they know they can have someone to count on.” 

Peter looked down at the hand holding his wrist. “You didn’t. I-I’m tired, just that.”

“Just tell me if I do cross any limits, don’t want to be on your bad side.” He smiled fondly.

Peter nodded. “I enjoyed our little date-thing, whatever you wanna call it.” 

“I’m glad.” 

Quentin inched closer to Peter, who was wide eyed, waiting for something and nothing at the same time. Then Quentin said very quietly, almost a whisper. “But.. I didn’t lie back on the cafe, you’re really cute.”

Peter’s ears started to burn. He tried to look away, but Quentin’s gaze imprisoned him. “A-Ah… you’re quite handsome yourself, Mist-- Quentin.” Peter said awkwardly.

Quentin was still holding Peter’s wrist.

“Can you keep secrets, Peter?” He was closer now.

“Of course!” Peter stuttered. “What’s the secret?”

Quentin smiled. “This.” He fondly cupped Peter’s cheeks and kissed him just as fondly. Peter in shock, for many reasons, but not breaking away. It was slow, Beck tasted like coffee and Peter felt addicted to it.

Once apart, they just looked at each other. Quentin smiled and Peter in awe and flushed. Quentin gently stroked Peter’s cheeks. 

This had to be a dream Peter thought. Meet hot teacher and on the same day he is kissing you in his car. 

“I-I think I should go.” Peter took his bag and left the car. 

Quentin slid down the window. “Hey, Peter.” Peter looked back.

“See you at school.” Did he just wink at Peter?

He didn’t even respond. He unlocked the door and entered his house. Going straight to his bedroom, as soon as he was in there he crashed in his bed.

“I just kissed my teacher.”


	3. Sting (Wade Wilson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This chapter is a bit longer, now it's wade's time!
> 
> Idk how I'll handle from here, I don't plan to make it too long, but rest easy! There will be three diferent endings for all three pairings as I mentioned.

The next day at school was… awkward to say the least. Peter was nervous, he tried to avoid Quentin as much as he could, but eventually he’d have classes with him much to his dismay. He didn’t tell anyone about that, not even May. He’d promised to keep a secret, he could not risk gossip going around too, even if he trusted Ned or MJ, you never know who could be eavesdropping.

Then came what he dreaded the most the whole day, Mister Beck’s class.

He was already sitting on his desk, Peter was first to his class, unfortunately. Quentin noticed Peter entering and smiled at him. That did something to his insides.

He couldn’t focus, he felt like Quentin’s gaze was chasing him, which wasn’t but every time their eyes meet he’d blush a little, MJ noticed. She was quick to catch onto things.

Once the bell rang, Peter rushed to pack his things and get out of the class as soon as he could. MJ followed him.

“So… Peter, you ok?” she said in her usual nonchalant and cool tone.

“Yeah, why?”

“I thought you were sick or something. You were red the whole class.”

Fuck, Peter thought. “W-Was I? I didn’t even notice.”

“So, not sick?” She raised her eyebrow.

“No.”

“Hmm. Ok then. Well, I’ll be off. See ya tomorrow, nerd.” She finger gunned him and left. Peter just waved.

Damn it, now the school had two guys whom Peter shared a thing, this was insufferable. He liked Tony, but… He’d lie if he said he wasn’t interested in his teacher, in the forbidden love shtick with him. He rubbed his eyes, he should just go for someone his age, that would avoid a lot of problems.

As he left the door he saw three boys, jocks. They stared at him as he passed through, their glares made him visibly uncomfortable. He could tell they were following him, he tried to walk faster but the trio followed him on the same speed. Great, he thought, I’m getting stalked now.

“Hold up there, nerd” One of them rushed and pulled Peter’s shoulders and turned him.

“Uh… Hi there! What do you need?” Peter said, cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

“You know, you and your nerd friends are such a nuisance back at the school. Fucking losers.” the other said. Yay for typical bully discourse.

“But… not only you’re a loser… you tried getting in the new teacher’s pants, wow not even his second day, what a damn whore.” the third one said. Peter felt bile rise in his throat from the insults, but more importantly he was nervous. Why would they assume such a thing?

“Ah, I-I don’t, uh, know what you mean” Peter stuttered. 

“Ha! Don’t go lying, loser. We saw your little date at the fancy cafe close by.”

Fuck, they followed him and Quentin, how didn’t they notice?

“T-That? Why, he was just being nice. Mister Beck is really nice.”

“Cut the shit, we saw the whole cliche clean up the date’s nose BS. And you got into the car with him? Damn… who knows what you two did?” The three of them approached Peter slowly, Peter tried to back off and start running. Too slow, one of them grabbed his shirt and punched him straight in the gut, the other shoved him to the ground. Then they followed to kick him in the face, gut, you name it. 

“Hey!” A shout came from afar. “Grouping up on a smaller guy… tch, what a pussy thing to do.” 

The three of them stopped assaulting Peter as soon as they heard the voice. The other man came closer, Peter opened his eyes, he was holding a bat. The three jocks were backing off in fear. “G-Guys… Let’s go… “ the three of them started running, but one of them tripped and that was the perfect chance for this other man to pick him up by the collar with one hand and land a punch that sent him flying. 

“That’ll leave a nasty mark.” He watched the jock he just punched get up and run. He looked at Peter, his nose was bleeding and he had some bruises in his cheeks. He hurt all over the place.“I’d ask if you’re ok, but you’re obviously not.” He jested as he threw an arm around Peter’s waist and hoisted him up. “I’ll take you to my house and help your wounds.”

“T-There is no need.” 

The man rolled his eyes. “Yes there is a need, least I can do, sugarface. What’s your name?”

“Peter, yours?”

“I’m Wade, nice to meetcha” He smiled at Peter.

After a while of walking together they reached Wade’s house, once inside Wade helped Peter to the sofa. “Wait a minute, gonna get some stuff”

Peter was sore, the adrenaline all gone from his body now. He knew he’d hurt even more the next day. Wade came back with some bandages and antiseptic. He sat on the sofa with Peter, attending to his wounds now. He gently cleaned the blood from his face and applied the bandages on his cheeks and a small one on his left temple. Wade’s hands were gentle and warm on his skin, this felt really nice. His gaze was fixated on Peter’s wound, so Peter now could notice how good looking Wade was, he was taller and older than him but he didn’t look too old. Their eyes met and Wade smiled. “Almost done, Peter.”

Once done attending his wounds, Wade unconsciously tucked a lock of hair behind Peter’s ear and smiled. “Got some painkillers too, if you want.”

“That’d be nice, thanks.” Peter said and Wade left to get them. Once back from the kitchen with the pills and a glass of water he sat back again on the sofa, more relaxed now.

“How old are you, Peter?”

“I’m 16.” He took the pills with the water.

“22 here.”

Peter looked around, it was a nice house. A little messy but cozy. “You live alone?”

“Yeah, gets a little lonely sometimes I’ll tell ya.”

Peter smiled awkwardly at Wade. “Well, thanks Wade, but… I really should get going.” Peter got up.

“Wait wait wait.” Wade said, stopping Peter on his tracks. “Are you free?”

“I guess, why?” Peter threw his bag over his shoulder.

“Wanna hang out a bit? C’mon man, I just helped you with those assholes”

“Okay, fine.”

Wade smiled. “Let’s go then.” Wade pulled Peter’s hand towards the garage, where his motorcycle rested. He picked up another helmet and threw over to Peter.

Peter puts on the helmet and sits behind Wade as he ignites the engine. “You can hold me if you want.”

“I’m fine thank you. Where we going?”

“You’ll see.” And then they were off, going well above the speed limit. Peter clung onto Wade. 

All he heard was the bike’s purr and angry drivers honking at them.

\--

“Were here.” Wade said, taking his helmet off

Peter took his helmet off as well and looked around. They were at an amusement park. It wasn’t very crowded, it was still a weekday after all.

“What are we going to do?”

“Dunno, eat some junk food, go on a roller coaster. Do amusement park shit.”

Peter frowned. “I’d rather avoid roller coasters.”

“There is the ferris wheel too, anything really. We came to have a bit of fun.”

Again. Third time now some random guy took him out on a totally not date. What's up with this? Was he stuck in a dating simulator. His stomach rumbled.

“Food first then!” Wade exclaimed.

There were some hot dog stands nearby. They waited in the small line and chatted a bit. They took their food and sat on a table nearby and ate. Wade as a funny guy, Peter had just forgotten he was beaten up an hour ago.

“Wanna get some ice cream or cotton candy?” Wade said as he finished his own hot dog.

“Ice cream sounds great.”

Luckily for them the ice cream stand was not too far away. “What flavor you want Peter?”

“Strawberry.” 

“Ok, you heard the man. One strawberry cone and for me a chocolate one please.” Wade ordered and the lady said ok, serving them their ice cream cones with a smile.

“Here… your chocolate cone for you and…” She scooped up the ice cream ball and poured on the cone. “The strawberry one for your boyfriend!” She smiled.

Peter blushed about her remark but he said nothing. Wade laughed a little. “Thanks ma’am.” and he handed over the cone for Peter.

They ate their ice cream and walked around the park. “Wanna go on the ferris wheel?” he asked. Peter nodded.

They finished their dessert and now waited in line to get in the ferris wheel. Wade threw over an arm around Peter. He didn't protest. He enjoyed this.

“Next” The man said as he guided the two into the ferris wheel seat. It was a small closed cabin. Even though there was a seat in front of him, Wade sat beside Peter.

After a while, they were on the highest point the ferris wheel reached and unluckily for them. It stopped. They were stuck. 

“Fucking great.” Wade said as he looked down on the window, the attendant was desperately trying to fix the thing.

They sat in silence for a bit until Peter broke their silence. “Uh… Wade, back there with those three jocks.”

“What of it? Want me to punch the remaining two?” 

“Uh? No… I was gonna say, they seemed scared of you.”

Wade sighed. “Yeah… my reputation precedes me I guess.”

“What’d you do?” Peter asked.

“Nothing, just… got into some fights with some bad crowd. Guess that started rumors around the block that I was some kind of delinquent.”

“Wow, I’d never imagine that, you’re so nice.” Peter looked out the window.

Wade blushed a little. “Thanks.”

They were in silence again, Peter was a bit tired so he rested his head on Wade’s shoulder. Wade indulged him and rested his own on Peter’s head.

“You’re a cute kid Peter.”

Peter chuckled. “I’m not that younger than you.”

“Uh… I know I might be a bit older but… If you want, we could go out more and y’know… chill.”

“Are you asking me out?” He lifted his head and looked at Wade.

“If you want, if you want to be friends too that’s cool! Haha…” He rubbed the back of his head.

Peter leaned in and kissed Wade’s cheek. “Sounds nice.”

Wade smiled and as he was about to kiss Peter’s lips the ferris wheel started working again, the sudden movement threw off Wade’s balance and he fell on top of Peter. They both laughed and got up.

After a while, they were out the wheel. Peter was holding Wade’s arm and they were leaving the park now.

They were back at the bike, they climbed onto it and Wade took Peter to his house. 

\--

Once parked in front of Peter’s house, they climbed off, Wade followed him to the entrance.

“Well, thank you Wade, for y’know the pleasant afternoon and for punching those dumb jocks AND for the first aid.”

Wade smiled. “Well, I guess we’ll be seeing each other around then.”

“Sure thing.” Peter said.

Wade looked at Peter’s lips for a moment. He leaned in and kissed Peter, cupping his cheeks. Wade tasted like chocolate ice cream he had just ate. 

“Uh, Peter? You took long to get home.” May said, looking at the two of them kissing in front of her.

Both of them were startled and broke away immediately. “A-Ah Aunt May! Hi, I was uh, hanging out! You see…”

Wade looked at the ground, in embarrassment. “Uh… see you later, Peter.”

“S-See you later, Wade.” Wade rapidly went to his bike.

Once him and May were in she looked at him with a ‘explain to me now’ face. “Who was that?”

“Wade, nice guy who helped me.”

“God what happened to your face?” She touched Peter’s bandages. 

“Got assaulted by some mean jocks… But Wade helped me, he patched me up.”

“Well isn’t he your knight in shining armor?” She laughed. “He is pretty handsome, but I thought you and that Tony kid were gonna have something, mm?”

“Well… I like Tony, but I like Wade…” Peter paused. “And another third guy too..”

May raised a brow. “Aren’t you a heartbreaker, darling?” She teased him. “Who’s the third one?”

“Ah… I’d rather not talk about him.” He wasn’t gonna say it was his teacher, please. So weird.

“Well, if you don’t want to. But you gotta chose, Peter, can’t have all three. Anyways I made dinner, let’s eat.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon…” Peter said as he went up to his bedroom to put away his bag.

He wished he could have all three.

He had a tough choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the chapter names are songs! I'm not very creative


	4. What about you? (Tony Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Took me a few days to post a new chapter as I was idealizing the rest of the story... maybe it will be longer than I thought.
> 
> This chapter is tony focused, but it has the presence of quentin and wade, in general it's a dialogue heavy chapter to extend the plot, so not a loooot of romance, but it's here.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

The next day at school, Peter was finally going to talk to Tony, he has post poned their talk for way too long. Distractions and more distractions, unfortunately for him his only chance was lunch break. Class was uneventful, he tried his best to not get distracted by Beck during his class, easier said than done. He still hadn’t got over that whole thing with him.

Once the bell rang Peter, MJ and Ned were out to the cafeteria and got their food, Peter looked around to see if he found Tony. He was sitting with five other people, a tall and broad jock, a boy wearing glasses, a redheaded girl, a long haired blonde boy and another who looked very grumpy. They were laughing at something, Peter approached them.

“Tony?” Peter said, catching his attention.

“Oh, Peter, nice to see you!” He smiled. “Come sit with us.” They opened a space between Tony and his tall friend. Damn, Peter thought. He wanted to talk to him the only two of them, but that would have to wait. “These are my friends, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Clint and Thor.” 

“Like the norse god Thor?” Peter asked. 

“It’s a long story, his whole family are named after gods.” the girl said. “Crazy right?”

Peter was included in their chat, they were nice people. Tony laughed and smiled a lot, completely different from the Tony he saw at the party, who was sad and kinda apathetic. But he wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying, he just wanted a small window to talk to Tony alone.

“By the way Peter, been meaning to ask, what happened to your face?” Tony pointed to his bandages.

“Ah… got beat up by some jerk jocks.” Peter heard Steve sigh.

“Sorry, I don’t get why my teammates are like that.” Steve said ashamed.

“Oh, please it’s not your fault.”

“Why they beat you up?” Natasha asked.

“I guess because I’m an annoying nerd as they said…” half truth. Steve looked at him rubbing his neck.

“Disgusting.” Clint said.

“High school is rough.” Bruce patted Peter’s back.

They chatted a bit more, until the bell rang and they started to leave. 

“Well, Peter meet me after class, so we can talk again.” Tony said departing with his group except Steve. He stayed behind.

“Hey there Peter, can we talk?”

“Sure.” They started walking, they shared afternoon classes anyways.

“So… I heard in the locker yesterday, these three boys were talking about you. Said some awful things about you but they also said you…” Steve looked down, looking for words. “Let’s say they said you had a thing for Mister Beck.” Said he tried to fuck Mister Beck. 

“Ah… why is that?” 

“I feel like these same three were the ones that did this to you.”

“It’s probable.”

“But… about the Mister Beck deal, why would they say that?”

Peter couldn’t tell Steve about what transpired between the two of them, it was a secret he promised to keep. But he could at least tell part of the story. “I… might have a little crush on him, is all.”

Steve smiled. “I don’t blame you, he is handsome. But still, no reason for going after you… that’s homophobia on my eyes. Want me to tell on them to the principal? They’re part of my football team, I feel responsible.”

“Please no, I’m fine.” Peter shaked his head.

“If you say so… Anyways, how did you meet Tony? You two don’t share any classes.”

“Oh, I’ve met him at the inauguration party of the new Stark Industries tower. I’m an intern there, so I got invited and met him… He is a cool guy.” 

“He seems to like you a lot. Be nice to him ok? He needs that.” Steve sounded worried.

“Always!” Peter smiled as they entered the classroom and waited for the teacher.

\--

As class ended, Peter said goodbyes to Steve, MJ was waiting for him outside.

“Hey Peter, how you doing?” She asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Great, I need to talk to you.”

“Oh? What’s up?” Peter said grabbing his bag straps.

“This is gonna sound weird but, I think Mister Beck has a crush on you.”

Peter's eyes widened. “W-Why do you say that?”

“Well… He just never looks at anyone in class other than you for starters, he calls you by first name and… well you seem to be bothered by it, everytime you are in his presence you act off.” She said concerned. “Is he doing something to you? Should we tell the principal?”

“Oh… no, MJ, nothing’s happening, thanks for worrying though.” Maybe Peter could trust MJ, she was a nice girl. Having someone to help him with this predicament with Quentin and Tony… and Wade. “But… there is a little thing though.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“You see… Mister Beck and I had a little… and he sort of kissed me?”

MJ’s mouth was opened wide in shock but her expression still blank. 

“I wish I was surprised.”

“A-And that’s not all! I need help, MJ…” 

“What, you don’t mean to tell me you want to actually go out with Mister Beck.”

“Well, yes but that’s not it… there are two other guys too.”

“Well, aren't you the homewrecker, never took you for that type, Peter.” She grinned maliciously. “Who?”

“Tony… Tony Stark.”

“The rich kid? That brat?”

“Hey! He’s really nice! Anyways… and Wade too, he helped me with those jocks and he patched me up too.” 

“Wade Wilson? That shady delinquent?” 

“He’s not a delinquent, he’s really sweet!” Peter said angrily.

“Never took you for the bad guy type.” She sighed. “So your options are: A billionaire brat, our  _ teacher _ and a delinquent? Isn’t that a recipe for disaster.”

“Well, that’s not the issue… I just don’t know who to choose or even if I will choose someone…”

“You should choose Tony even if he’s a dick. He’s your age and is not a thug.”

“C’mon MJ, I’m telling you Wade isn’t a thug…”

She rolled her eyes. “If you say so.”

They reached the school exit and Quentin was waiting there. “Oh! Peter, there you are! Wanted to talk to you.”

MJ looked at Peter and giggled. “Well, nerd I’m heading home. See ya.” 

“Bye, MJ”

They looked at her in the distance making a peace sign.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about Mister Beck?” They left the building, they were standing at the school entrance now.

“I just… saw your bandages and wanted to know what happened, I was a bit worried.” He scratched his head. Quentin was clearly infatuated beyond repair with Peter.

“I’m fine, got harassed by some idiots is all.” Peter sighed. “But I’m fine now!”

“If you say so… still worried though.” He crossed his arms. “I was wondering if… you’d like to do something the weekend, if you’re free.”

The nerve, Peter thought. “I-I’ll think about it, Quentin. It’s just that I was planning to go out with Ned and MJ to--” They were interrupted by someone screaming Peter’s name.

It was Tony he rushed to Peter, linked his arms with him. “There you are, Peter! Hi Mister Beck.” 

“Ah, Tony! What is it?” Tony started pulling Peter away and talking to him.

“Oh, I just got some tickets for a retro movie night, I heard you liked Star Wars? What about it? It’s tonight.” 

Quentin followed them. “Hey, I’m not done talking to Peter, Tony!”

They were in front of the street and the three of them saw a man leaning on his motorcycle crossing his arms. Wade.

Fuck, Peter thought. The three of them at the same place at the same time.

“Hey, sugarface.” Wade said. 

“H-Hi Wade!”

“How are your wounds doing? Came to check up on you.” Wade looked at Tony and Quentin who followed behind.

“I’m doing fine. Thanks for the concern.” Peter said. His arm still linked with Tony.

“Uh… anyways, wanna go to my house after the movie Peter?.” Tony said.

Quentin placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “What were you telling me, Peter?”

“I… Uh…” Peter was startled, the three of them wanting his attention. “I’m probably busy this weekend. And I’ll take you up on that Tony… Let me go home though I need a shower.”

“I can take you home.” “Want a lift?” “Hop on, sugarface.” All three of the said in sinc.

“God…” He rubbed his eyes. “It’s close by, I’ll go walking.”

The three of them disappointed. 

“Bye bye.” Peter waved at the three of them.

His thoughts rampant on the way home, a mix of curses and what will I dos. But he knew one thing. He was going to see the movie with Tony.

\--

Peter showered, put on his best looking clothes and just as he was done, Tony was already waiting for him outside his house with his car. He was holding a box.

“Hey there, Peter.”

“Well, shall we get going?” 

“I brought you this.” Tony handed over the fancy package. Chocolate, it looked expensive. “Dunno if you like chocolate but… I don’t know just wanted to be romantic I guess.”

Peter smiled. “I do like chocolate, thank you.”

Tony rubbed his neck and smiled too. They entered the car. Tony drove to the movie theater.

“So is this an official date?” Peter asked.

“Yes” Tony glanced over.

The ride to the theater was quite quick, there was a little bit of a line. But thankfully Tony had bought their tickets prior, they got their popcorn and soda and took their seats, waiting for the movie to start. 

Soon after, Star Wars started and Peter loved it so much, Tony enjoyed it too. 

Peter was focused on the movie but Tony took the liberty to take Peter’s hand on his own. Peter squeezed Tony’s hand. Tony was glad it was in the darkness of the cinema as he was blushing very furiously. 

Once the movie ended they got up and left, hands linked obviously. 

“God I love this franchise so much!” Peter said all giddy. “Honestly, the prequel trilogy gets too much bad rep, it’s great in my eyes. Don’t you think so, Tony?”

Tony was glad Peter enjoyed their outing. “Yes, I like them too.” 

“Well, let’s go home. I ate a ton of popcorn, but I’m still hungry.”

The ride home was filled with Peter talking about Star Wars trivia with a gleam in his eyes, but Tony was not responding a lot. Peter obviously caught onto it.

“You ok Tony? You seem sad.” Peter asked, worried over his date.

“I… don’t know.” He was focusing on driving, so he couldn’t look at Peter. “I had fun obviously, you’re so great Peter, really. It’s just that I’m stressed. Stuff at home.”

Peter didn’t want to be too nosy, so he tried to just listen and be sympathetic. “Well, you can talk to me if you want. Whenever you want, doesn’t have to be now” The car parked, they just got to Peter’s house.

Peter looked at Tony. “Thank you Peter.” Peter was so easy to trust, to like and to fall in love with. Such a pure and kind soul. Tony wanted him so badly, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. Not right now, at least.

Peter left the car. Ready to say his goodbyes to Tony, but he looked how distraught he was. Something was bothering him a lot, Peter wouldn’t stand for this.

“Well, thanks for the night, Peter. But I really should get going.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay? I told you, May won’t mind, in fact I think she’ll love it.”

Tony looked at Peter then looked away. “I… wish I could.”

“Listen, whatever is happening back at your house… It’s clearly bothering you a lot. Stay, Tony. It’ll be better for you. May can cover up for you and take responsibility. Please.”

Tony sighed. “Fine.” He left the car, Peter smiled.

“May will love to have guests.”

Peter unlocked his door and May was waiting in the living room. “Aunt May?”

“Oh, hi Peter! Had fun at the movies, oh!” She looked at Tony. “You could have told me we’d have guests!”

“Was a last minute decision.” He looked at Tony. He was a little out of his element.

“Well, you two go wait then, I’ll make some dinner for you two.” She smiled at the two boys and they sat on the sofa.

“You know, you could have just said no to me back at the party… like most do.” Tony rubbed his arm.

“What?”

“Said no to dancing, to going out… to get to know me better.”

“Ah.. I don’t get it, why would I do such a thing?” Peter shifted closer to Tony.

“People tend to avoid me y’know, see me as this spoiled brat.”

“Well, they’re wrong! You’re a really fun person Tony. We’ve known each other for a few days but I like you, I like your company.” He said with a smile that could illuminate the whole damn world. 

Tony giggled sadly. “Thank you.” He laid down his head on Peter’s lap. He wanted this a moment of comfort.

Peter ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, he enjoyed this. He didn’t really get a lot of touches or anything. He closed his eyes. “Y’know, I’ve seen you on the stark tower a lot. Never got the courage to talk to you. But now I’m glad I did it at the party.” Tony said.

Time went on, the smell of something May was cooking was starting to fill the house. Peter and Tony relaxed and chatting. Tony could get used to this. To Peter’s presence. His hands on his hair, his soft skin touching his face. Get used to Peter’s kindness and how safe he felt around him.

Peter too, could get used to Tony’s brash and sassy personality, with his head on his lap, with these quiet moments that needn’t any words to be filled with meaning and sentiment. Both of them would freeze time right now if they could. After what felt like an eternity of tenderness between the two teenagers, May called them to eat.

The evening was the most pleasant Tony’s had in well, ever. May was such a nice woman, her and Peter were close. Tony bled envy, he’d never dream of this relationship with his parents, with nice and familial evenings like this, and it was a horrible feeling.

After eating, watching some dumb show on TV with May and Peter they all felt really sleepy, Tony and Peter would need to share a bed, not that it’d be a problem for Tony, he’d give anything to Peter right, share everything. His newborn emotions flooding him.

“Well boys, you two must be tired, I’m tired too. I’ll be heading off now. Night.”

“Night May.” Peter said yawning.

“Good Night, Mrs. Parker.” 

She left Peter’s bedroom. 

“I’m sure I have some pajamas to share with you around here.” Peter skimmed through his closet, after a bit he found it and handed it over to Tony. “Bathroom is at the end of the hall, we have an extra toothbrush too.” Peter told him. Tony nodded.

After the both of them had done their night rituals they got ready to go to bed.

The bed wasn’t small, but it wasn’t made for two people.

“I can get an extra couch if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No need Peter.” Tony laid on his side to look at Peter. “Wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

Peter blushed but he looked at Tony as well. “Well, I’ll try to sleep now Tony, good night.”

Tony didn’t say anything. Just hugged him tight and buried his face in the other’s chest. “Thank you for today.”

“I’m thankful too.” Peter cradled Tony’s head and said in a low voice. “Whatever’s been haunting you, you can forget about it. For now.”

Tony never felt so at peace before. “I wanna forget, forever. If it means you’ll be there to help me forget.” He looked up.

This was one way to confess. Peter didn’t know how to answer. “Go to sleep now, Tony. You need some rest. I’m sure.”

“Mm-hmm” Tony said, eyes closed now. Face buried in Peter’s neck.

Tony would drift to sleep soon, wishing to sleep eternally if it meant to sleep in Peter’s arms.

Peter however, was scared Tony would be growing dependent on him. And he was also at a loss of what to do about Quentin and Wade.

But for now, the two could forget their worries for a moment and just rest easy.


	5. With You (Quentin Beck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I've been gathering inspiration for this story still, don't worry I will try my hardest to finish it!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Morning light crept up in Peter’s room, hitting his eyes. He felt his bed more empty then when he went to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around. Tony was nowhere to be found, did Peter sleep too much? Did Tony sleep too less? He didn’t know, he was a little bothered.

He left his bedroom, he woke up hungry. Aunt May was sitting at the table, drinking her coffee.

“Morning May.” Peter said as he poured some for himself and put some slices of bread in the toaster. 

“Good morning, Peter.” She sipped her beverage. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah…” He really did, he never slept embraced with someone. It felt comforting and good. “Where is Tony, though?”

“Knew you’d ask about him.” she smiled. “He told me he’d want to be back to his house ASAP or his dad would pester him.” 

Peter frowned. 

“Ah, you’re worried aren’t you, Pete?” she rested her chin on her left palm. “I can see you like him a lot. But you told me you like other two boys don’t you? Well, I really like Tony so I definitely approve of him!” She gave him a thumbs up.

It felt nice to talk about this to Aunt May, Peter thought. She didn’t bat an eye he was having crushes on boys, not girls, and she didn’t ask about Peter’s sexuality either. Which is something he himself is not really sure yet. He likes boys though, so he definitely is not straight. That’s a starting point.

Peter smiled. He thought about Tony, he was really nice and he felt like they needed to get closer. He felt Tony had a lot of walls built around him and he wanted to overcome that and get closer to him.

“It’s definitely a conflict… “ He drank his coffee. 

Quentin Beck was his teacher, he was his second option. Which was weird. But the temptation to actually go out with your teacher has an appeal Peter can’t deny, Quentin was also older and really handsome, he doubted Aunt May would approve of that, but he seemed harmless. Wouldn’t hurt to try.

Then there was Wade. His knight in shining armor, the delinquent bad boy with a heart of gold and the looks to back it up. It felt like he popped from a cliche teen rom com, god Peter felt like he was on a cliche teen rom com, which is why going with Wade would feel so right.

It was early, he didn’t want to think a lot, especially on weekends. Then came to his mind what Quentin had said yesterday and the school entrance. If he was free in the weekend. He had his number, his teacher sneakily left a note with it inside his locker. 

Peter looked at the contact. Should he do this? He asked himself.

_ What will I lose. _

His dignity? Maybe. 

He sent a text to him, eagerly awaiting a reply. It didn’t come that quickly, he finished his breakfast and took a shower, after that his phone buzzed with a text message.

Quentin said they could get lunch, go for a walk in a nearby park, whatever Peter wanted.

Lunch was nice. Peter said ok and Quentin told him to meet him at the scheduled time, 1 PM.

\---

Peter sported a casual look, it was a little chilly today, he wore a simple blue hoodie with dark jeans. He looked at his phone. He was waiting in front of the subway station entrance. Not too long after he saw Quentin on the distance. He wore glasses today, a blue sweater and dark jeans. He looked younger, for some reason. Maybe it was the glasses.

“Hi, Peter,” He scratched his neck.

“Hi there, Mister-- Quentin. Sorry it’s just a little weird.” He smiled sheepishly.

“It’s ok.” He chuckled. “Oh, look. Were matching outfits, what a coincidence.”

Peter wouldn’t notice if Quentin didn’t tell him, but they were. Now they really looked like a couple.

And they did what they planned, they got hamburgers for lunch, they ate and talked. Menial things really, but nice nonetheless. Quentin knew how to speak, the conversations with him never felt dull and there wasn’t a single silent second, but not in a bad way. As he beckoned Peter to talk as well, so it wasn’t just blabber.

After they ate, the two decided to stroll in the park. Autumn was coming, the scenery would probably be really pretty.

They walked around, seeing people with their dogs, the browning leaves on the trees and chirping birds that made those trees their homes. It was very pleasant. 

After some minutes of strolling and chatting away, they found a bench to sit down on. Peter sneezed. It was getting colder.

“Bless you.” Quentin said.

“Thanks.” Peter said in response. “It’s been a nice afternoon.”

“Yeah, I’m enjoying it too.” Peter couldn’t really believe this was his teacher. So… casual. “Look, I know we shared our little… moment, and I definitely overstepped my boundaries there. So, if you are feeling weirded out by this, I’m sorry.”

Peter blinked. As in: Why are you apologizing. But he said something different. “Oh no, I’m not weirded out, it’s just unexpected is all. You see… never thought I’d ever go out with a man in the first place, much less a teacher and older than me. It’s just a lot to take in.”

Quentin scratched his beard. “I understand. If you want to just be friends, I totally get it. Or to just forget about this and go back to cordial student-teacher relationship is fine too.”

So understanding, Quentin was an angel. Peter thought. Obviously the sensible thing to do would be to tell him for them to not go further and that they should at max remain friends.

But Peter is not doing sensible. Not today.

He slowly grabbed his teacher’s hand and laid their interlaced fingers on his leg. He puffed his cheeks, he was blushing rest assured.

“I guess I have my answer.” Quentin smiled and kissed Peter’s reddened cheeks. Peter smiled too.

They decided to leave, clouds were rumbling, Peter wanted to be home before the rain. So they left their bench and walked out of the park. Holding hands of course.

Unfortunately, it was too late. Rain was already coming down, but Beck had read the forecast and had brought his umbrella. Peter held onto Quentin’s arm that was holding the umbrella, they were pressed together. This felt really nice and picturesque.

They walked slowly to enjoy the moment. 

\--

Quentin accompanied Peter on his train ride, to his house. His own house wasn’t that far, so he could go walking. Peter napped on his teacher’s shoulder as he read nonsense in his phone. Not too long after, Quentin threw his arm around Peter, to make him more comfortable and kissed his forehead. Peter’s smelled like peaches.

After the train had reached their station, he woke Peter up and they both left the train.

It was still raining, so they walked to Peter’s house under the umbrella again. Not really speaking. But there was no need for any talk right now, just this comforting feeling of the both of them enjoying each other’s presence was enough.

They were at the entrance for Peter’s house now. Everything seemed to happen here, for some mysterious reason.

Beck looked at Peter. “Did you enjoy our little outing?”

“Of course.” Peter smiled. 

They were quiet for a little bit, goodbyes were awkward.

Peter then hugged him. Quentin hugged back. No kisses were needed today.

“Well, I hope I’m lucky enough so we do it again.” Quentin said, still hugging Peter.

Would they do it again? Damn, that was a hard question to answer for Peter.

“I think I’ve already wasted all my luck just having a chance with you.” Peter stepped back and looked at Quentin who chuckled.

“Well, Goodbye Peter.” He said while leaving, once away he looked back and waved at Peter from under his umbrella. With a smile. That smile that hooked Peter in. 

Peter ran his hand in his hair and sighed. Like he was dreaming and couldn’t believe it.

Once inside he immediately saw May standing in front of him crossing her arms.

“Who’s the handsome guy, Pete?” She said.

“A-AH, Aunt May! H-He’s the uh, third guy I was uh talking about…” Fuck fuck fuck fuck, how did she see them.

“He looks a little too old for you.” 

“I know…” He looked down, in defeat. “But he isn’t doing anything creepy ok.”

She sighed. “If you say so. But if he does, tell me ok? I’m just worried, I don’t want you to be harmed.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She smiled. “Well heartbreaker, wanna order some pizza?”

“That sounds great.”

\--

After a while their pizza had arrived, they ate while watching some movies together. Well not really watching, Peter was on his phone, checking social media and texting MJ, telling her about his date with Quentin. She sent him disgusted emojis. As a joke, of course, she was glad her friend was going out on dates.

But after a while he received a text from Ned. With a picture attached.

N: dude is this you and mr beck??

Peter looked at the picture his friend sent him. 

It was right at the moment Quentin had kissed his cheek, but from behind the bench.

P: where did you get this, ned?

N: promise to not be mad?

P: yeah

N: i kind of saw you two when i was going out with betty and we kind of followed you two silently and she kind of took this picture of the moment

Peter looked at his phone with a blank expression. His mouth agape. He hadn’t told him about his deal with Quentin

And Tony.

And Wade.

P: ugh just don’t share this with anyone ok?

N: wouldn’t dream of it buddy

N: but still what is this about?

Peter breathed in.

P: it’s a long story prepare for a long text

He told Ned everything about what had transpired the last few days, with Tony, Quentin and Wade. But mostly about his date with Quentin, as that was who Ned was most curious about. It was their teacher after all.

N: DUDE….. I totally thought you had a thing for MJ

MJ was definitely a cute girl, she was on his mind before all of this blew up.

P: well now i have a thing for

All three of them.

P: i don’t even know who i have a thing for

N: well between me and you i’d go with mister beck, he’s totally into you dude and you get to brag about dating the teacher, who can do that???

P: it’s not really about that ned… but quentin is really nice i wasn’t able to resist it.

N: you’re even calling him by his first name!!! You’re getting married i can tell

In the wilderness of Peter’s thought he and Quentin wore tuxedos and holding hands, getting wed in a beautiful ceremony with flower petals flying around and bells ringing. That image made Peter smile a bit.

P: maybe one day


	6. Tiki Taka 99% (Wade Wilson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with Wade's chapter
> 
> we might be hitting the endings soon, I have planned the 3 endings for the 3 pairings and possibly an extra special ending.
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write!

Peter’s weekend was coming to an end, he was now on his bedroom reading some comics, it was late at night. May was already asleep probably. Peter was still thinking about yesterday, about the time he spent with Quentin and how nice that was. Maybe he should go for him, he seems to like Peter a lot, he was attractive. Peter blushed just thinking of him.

He was finishing his comic, he was thinking of going to sleep, school early tomorrow. But before he could finish it, he heard a noise. Something was hitting his window, he got up to check it. He opened the window and when he saw there was Wade down there, throwing little rocks on the window to get his attention. He waved, with a smile. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Wade what are you doing?” He didn’t think Wade could hear him. His guess was right as he gestured to his ears, signaling he didn’t understand a word that came out of Peter’s mouth.

Peter was going to tell him to wait, as he was going to open the door for him, but Wade didn’t really wait as he started climbing the walls and not too long after he was climbing inside Peter’s bedroom.

“Hey there cutie.” He said, entering the bedroom.

“What are you doing Wade? It’s late.”

“Just came to check up on you, how are your wounds doing?”

Peter smiled softly at Wade’s sweetness. “They’re fine, mostly healed.” 

“Good to know! Would be a shame to damage that pretty face wouldn’t it?” Wade said and Peter pushed his face away laughing.

“Stop it.” 

“Wanna go out? Have some dominical fun?”

“I have school tomorrow, Wade.” Peter crossed his arms.

“Don’t let that stop you.” 

This wasn’t a good idea. But one day of rule breaking wouldn’t hurt. 

“OK, ok. Wait outside. Let me change into something that’s no pajamas.”

“Yes, sir!” Wade saluted Peter jokingly.

\--

Peter changed into a white shirt with a blue sweater over it, sporting his usual dark jeans as well.

He hadn’t really noticed Wade’s outfit, but he was wearing a leather jacket with a band shirt underneath and black ripped jeans.

Very bad boy like. Peter liked it.

He was leaning into his motorcycle, messing on his phone waiting for Peter. When he saw him, he sat on the bike, starting the engine.

“Hop on board, Pete.”

Peter did as told, hugging Wade so he wouldn’t fall. He figured they’d share some intimate moments already, he wouldn’t mind it.

“Where we going?”

“You’ll see.”

After a while of riding around the city, which even at this hour was still lively. They had reached a bar, it was on a darker side of town. Not a lot of people around. But Peter saw the dim lighting from within. He was a bit nervous, he was sure he’d be stopped at the entrance.

The security guard, gatekeeper, whatever these men that stand in front of bars checking who gets in and out are called looked at Peter before they entered.

“No minors.” The man said.

“Chill bro, he’s with me.” Wade held Peter’s hand.

The man sighed. “If we get in trouble again because of you Wade, you’ll be banned from ever entering here.” He rolled his eyes and allowed them to enter.

Inside there was music playing, old 80s tunes. Dim purple lighting and a few people drinking, playing pool and talking. It wasn’t a very old place, most of the people Peter saw around couldn’t be older than 30.

They sat by the barstool, Wade ordered some vodka. Peter wasn’t gonna drink, he never even had drunk. He’d abide the law. Well most of it, his presence here was already getting some stares. He didn’t look that young. Did he?

“Ok, why are we here?” Peter asked. Wade downed the vodka shot.

“Oh, just for some night fun, Pete.” He smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m friends with the owner, he won’t tell your aunt. You’re safe with me.”

“If you say so.” Peter looked at his hands placed on the counter. 

“How’s stuff going? We haven’t talked in a while.” Wade asked.

“Fine, I guess.”

It was kinda awkward, Peter didn’t know what to talk about. His mind was still a mess with the last few days.

“C’mon, get up. Let’s dance.” Wade hopped out of his chair.

“I’m a terrible dancer.” Peter scratched his neck.

“It’s not  _ really _ dancing, we’ll just sway to the song.” He said holding his hand out to Peter. The younger boy took it.

Not too long after, Wade’s hands were on Peter’s hips and Peter’s arms were around his neck. The purple dim lights flickered, a romantic song played. It was just them on the dance floor. It was quite romantic.

“We’ve known each other for so little time, Pete… But I feel like I’ve known you ever since, well ever.” He looked right into Peter’s eyes.

Peter blushed and looked down. “So sappy…”

“But it’s true, when I got you back to my house I realised it. Something inside me ignited.” Wade cupped Peter’s cheeks. His eyes were gleaming with hope, with lovesickness. Peter had put a spell on him and he didn’t know how.

Peter didn’t know what to say. His mouth opened, but words failed him.

“You’re so beautiful, so fun to talk to… Gosh, I want to spend time with you till the world ends.” Wade leaned in slowly. Closing their distance with a kiss. Peter expected it.

The world melted around them, all that remained was them. It was long, felt like an eternity of a kiss. When they broke apart, Peter, still speechless laid his head down on Wade’s shoulder and Wade held Peter. Both of them still swaying to the song.

Peter was starstruck. He felt every single bit of Wade’s passion for him in that kiss, he was seriously into him. Peter felt happy to know someone cherished him so dearly, but that made his own feelings an ever bigger mess. 

He’d have a lot of thinking to do, a lot of talking to May, Ned and MJ. But for now, Wade is here, holding him close like his life depended on it.

Wade didn’t know either, his sudden attachment to Peter had no explanation, but for the matters of heart, did it really need explanations and logic? Sometimes, the heart just wants what it wants at the pace it wants. 

Peter blamed the alcohol Wade had ingested. 

After a while, Peter got sleepy, Wade noticed and decided to leave with him. He paid their bill and left the establishment. Wade started the engine on his motorcycle, Peter reprimanded him on driving when he had drunk, Wade retorted and said it was one small shot of Vodka and he was sober enough. Peter frowned, but they got on the bike anyway.

The ride was the same, but a few hours had passed so some parts of the city had already started to sleep. The scenery was still pretty. Wade was going slowly, to enjoy Peter’s presence behind him, hugging him.

They had finally reached Peter’s house. He was ready to say goodbyes to Wade but he looked a little sad.

“Uh.. can I stay for the night?”

Peter looked at him. “Aunt May will see you. No chance.”

“And what about it?”

The audacity. Peter cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ll leave early, she won’t even see me. Promise.”

Peter sighed. He shouldn’t give in to this. But it was too late now. “Get inside, dork.”

Wade beamed. They got up into Peter’s room quietly, Peter yawned as he opened his bedroom’s door.

“I don’t think I have anything your size…” He rummaged his closet for pajamas for Wade.

“No need.” Wade took off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his underwear. Peter breathed in.  _ Fuck he’s hot _ he thought. 

“So indecent.” He crossed his arms and feigned anger. Wade laughed.

He could see some scars in Wade’s toned body, probably the fruit of fighting delinquents. “I’ll be back, I’ll change in the bathroom.”

“Please, no need to be ashamed.” He said sitting on Peter’s bed. “You saw me with no clothes on.”

Peter blushed. “My body is not as impressive as yours.”

“And? I’m sure it’s gorgeous, it’s  _ your _ body after all.” he smiled.

“Who taught you to be such a smooth talker? Fine whatever.” Peter changed in the bedroom, he was a little embarrassed by Wade’s staring. His body was ok, he did work out a little. But he was definitely out of shape and could do better.

“I knew I wasn’t wrong, see?” Peter stared at him as he climbed up in bed. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” He laid down and Wade quickly cuddled him. Peter felt his breath on his neck. Not long after, Wade was already snoring softly and sound asleep. Peter smiled, even though a million things were going in his head.

Felt nice to be the little spoon, Wade’s big arms around him felt nice. Peter closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he still had to wake up early tomorrow. 

He had a comfortable dreamless sleep.

\--

When Peter woke up, as he expected. His bed was empty. Wade said he’d try to go out as early as he could so Aunt May wouldn’t notice it.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He got up, but something caught his eyes. 

There was a note on his desk, with a candy ring a top of it.

The note read as follows

_ You’re really the cutest, P. _

_ Do you want to be my boyfriend?  _

_ PS: Had no money for a real ring, sorry. _

  
  
  


Fuck.

That’s all Peter thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't drive if you drink alcohol!!!!


	7. Perfect 10 (Tony's Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I wrote something!! I'm so glad! This is the first ending, idk if i did a good job but it was fun to write so I'm happy enough! Sorry for taking so long, hope you enjoy it!

Peter was tired, needless to say. The last few days were a rollercoaster of emotions and he needed a rest, talk to his aunt and friends. His mind was a complete mess. He ate his breakfast quietly. May noticed something was bothering him, he had a blank stare on his face, he was spacing out.

“Pete? Something wrong?”

Peter blinked. Snapping out of his daydreams. “Oh, no. I’m fine.” he smiled faintly.

“C’mon Peter, you can’t fool me.”

Peter puffed his cheeks, he needed guidance and his aunt was the best at giving advice. She was so understanding and not judgemental at all, considering she did see him with two men that were older than him she was being very calm about it. He felt good knowing she trusted in him enough to make his own decisions. 

“It’s just… I like these three boys so much… I don’t know what to do.”

May smiled at the most jovial of worries, she missed her teenage years “Still hung up on that? Well, Pete not to be cliche but go with your heart!” She pumped her fist up. “But I certainly have my favorite.”

“Oh? You do? I bet it’s Tony” The boy said with a little snark.

“Of course it is, he is a very sweet boy, Pete. I don’t really know the other two but… Mr. Beck is a little too old for you, I’m just worried he won’t be good for you.” May shifted in her seat, she wanted nothing but the best for her nephew.

Peter pouted. She knew her worries weren’t unjustified. But he also felt that Beck was different and not a pervert. 

“You also don’t have to choose you know. Dating isn’t everything in the world, only do it if you really want to.” May said, Peter nodded. She was right, but he really did pine for these three. What a predicament. “Well, you should get going sweetheart, you’ll be late for school.” May smiled and got up. Tapping his shoulder on the way out.

He looked at his phone, at a selfie he took with Tony and his friends when he had lunched with them the other day. Tony barely smiled, but with his group of friends he seems happier. Peter had just guessed ever since he had met the boy, but he seemed… depressed. Like something was wrong. He never shared with him. Peter never felt comfortable enough to ask either, didn’t want to pry into his personal business.

But he also wanted to see Tony’s more vulnerable part. He’d try talking with him today.

\--

At school, Peter couldn’t really focus on his classes, his mind swirling to the night before. To Tony. Also having classes with a teacher you went on a date with is kind of awkward, but always caught Quentin smiling at him quickly. He hoped the other students (other than MJ, she caught onto Beck smiling and looked back at Peter with snark in her eyes.) didn’t notice it.

The bell rang after a while, great, Peter thought, he could meet Tony now. Once in the cafeteria, he saw Tony sitting with only Steve at his usual table. 

“Hey guys.” Peter said while sitting down beside Steve. Tony was sprawled on the table. He looked gloomy.

“Hi, Peter.” Steve said smiling. He was nice, Peter liked Steve.

Tony just looked at Peter and waved. 

“Where is everyone?” He asked as he started eating.

“Bruce and Natasha stayed overtime to review their classes. Thor is sick and no idea about Clint, he just vanishes sometimes. He likes to be edgy like that.” He chuckled. Peter nodded.

“You ok there Tony?” 

“Yeah.” He lied. He wasn’t ok and Peter could tell, he wasn’t that blind.

Steve sighed. They were very close, Peter suspected that he knew what was going on. Which he did.

“Uh… really, Tony you can count on me to share anything you know!” Peter tried to reassure Tony, to which he smiled a little.

“Thanks Pete.” He said and Peter almost didn’t hear him.

They had small talk, well, mostly Peter and Steve. Tony was quiet for most of the lunch break. Time flew by and the bell rang for them to return to their classes. 

Tony, Steve and Peter got up and started leaving the cafeteria. Tony grabbed Peter’s arm and they started walking away from Steve. 

“Where you two going?”

“We need to talk. Don’t wait for us.” Tony looked at his friend. He sighed and nodded.

“Uh, Tony? I have chemistry class now, can’t this wait?”

“You wanna dump me for chemistry?” He glared back at Peter, jokingly. “Let’s get out of this shithole.” 

“U-Uh but we can’t leave!”

“That’s why were leaving. I wanna talk to you. Somewhere where we won’t be interrupted, or eavesdropped on.”

Peter was still nervous, they could get caught… but since the hallways were packed full of students entering their classrooms, they sneaked out the front door and not long after they were inside Tony’s car.

“I didn’t lunch, I’m kinda hungry so… let’s get some junk food. You can’t say no, it’s not a question.” He said smiling while starting the engine.

Tony drove them to a Burger King nearby, Peter just got a milkshake he had eaten prior. Tony insisted on paying it, Peter felt a little guilty because Tony always paid for everything whenever they got out, but he always insisted on it. 

Peter drank his milkshake quietly as Tony ate, until he finally broke their silence. “What did you want to talk about, Tony?”

“Sorry I dumped you so early last weekend.” Tony said looking at his burger.

“No worries, May warned me your dad would bother you if you didn’t make home in time.” He smiled, understanding as always.

“Well, he still bothered me anyway so jokes on me, I shoulda stayed.” He laid his had back on the car seat. “You probably guessed, but my dad is a dick. A giant dick. As you’d expect from a billionaire.”

“Uh, but why do you say that?”

“He sees me as a trouble child, he wants me to take his place someday… but that’s not what I want. He is so self absorbed in the image of  _ his _ industry… he never really cared about me.” Tony said with a lot of venom in his words. “He isn’t dumb. He knows I like you and that we hooked up. He is displeased about it.”

“Uh… sorry…” Peter looked down.

“It’s not your fault. He doesn’t want a gay kid. He wants to live this life of plastic.” Tony was filled to the brim with anger.

“So… you’re... gay? Just curious.” Peter said.

“I’m bi. You?”

“I… uh… never really thought about it.” He chuckled and scratched his neck.

“Well, you like me don’tcha? You’re not straight, that’s a start.” He said smugly.

Peter blushed.

“But, I didn’t make you skip your religious chemistry classes just to vent and say that my dad’s an asshole.” He breathed in. “I was gonna ask… do you wanna be my… boyfriend? I mean, we have a thing going on. I’m sure it’s worth a try.” He looked away. He was blushing, Peter never saw Tony blush.

Well, this was it. Peter couldn’t possibly say no, not in this situation. Tony is here and now, he couldn’t throw this chance away due to insecurities and his split heart.

“Yes. I’d be happy to.” Peter said.

Tony’s face that was full of pain earlier, lighted up. He swore he could see Tony’s sorrow slip away with his smile. “I… didn’t expect you’d say yes.” He laughed. “I-I know you probably like other people and others also have a thing for you, I mean how could people not to… you’re so perfect and all haha!”

Peter blushed. “I’m not perfect, Tony, please.”

“Well, you’re mine now, that makes you perfect enough.” He leaned in and kissed Peter, it was chaste and quick. 

“You taste like strawberry milk.” He looked in Peter’s eyes.

“Yeah, you taste like fries.” Both of them laughed.

\--

It’s been months now, ever since Tony and Peter had dating. Tony was much happier, he spent a lot of time at his house now. May was overjoyed, she loved Tony. Peter knew that Tony’s deal with his father was still tense to say the least. But he’s been trying to help as much as he could.

Peter’s friends were very happy with his new relationship, so were Tony’s. Especially Steve, nothing made Steve happier than to see his friends happy and due to dating Tony now, Peter got a lot closer to Tony’s friends, going on countless sleepovers and outings.

Peter was happy. Very happy. He had sorted out his feelings for Wade and Quentin and talked to them. It was awkward, but ultimately they understood that Peter felt more for Tony.

Wade was heartbroken though. Peter felt guilty about it.

Quentin was understanding and saw that he was being delusional to fall for his student. But he was glad Peter was happy with Tony.

Everything was going well, there would be days where Tony would be too anxious or too depressed to talk to Peter, but he understood that he needed space sometimes too. He was worried, but he was doing everything he could.

One night, Tony had nightmares. But Peter was there to soothe him. That was when Tony realised that Peter was very important for him. He’d trade the whole world for him.

His nightmares were less frequent when with Peter, he was starting to have normal dreams, fantastical dreams now. He’d tell Peter all about them and Peter was always eager to listen.

“I had this… weird ass dream. Pete.” They were sitting together in Peter’s living room. Tony had his head on Peter’s lap, while Peter stroked his hair.

“Tell me, I love hearing about them.”

“We were, like, superheroes. I was much, much older too.”

“Oh? What were our powers?”

“I didn’t have any… I had just a fancy shiny red armor, with a shiny… circle in the middle. I don't know what it was.” He clenched his chest, the circle made his chest ache a little. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the details. “You had spider powers apparently, you stuck to walls, even shoot webs out of your wrists with a little apparel.”

“That’s definitely different.”

“But it was kinda… sad. I loved you, of course, I wouldn’t ever dream of a reality I don’t. But you weren’t as old as me. You were probably our age. But I saw you turn into dust, I was… desperate. So desperate. Felt like my whole world had ended. But, I don’t remember the details though, we were able to fight the big purple baddie and you came back! Crazy right? My friends were also super heroes, Bruce was green and really big. Steve had a dumb american outfit, fitting for him. Thor produced lightning and thunder, just like the god he was named after…”

“What about Natasha and Clint?”

“Natasha wasn’t there…” Tony felt discomfort thinking about why Natasha wasn’t present, he didn’t know why. “But Clint was, he didn’t have powers either. But he had a bow, he is very good at archery.”

“Anything else?” Peter asked, earnestly interested into Tony’s dream.

“There was this girl who shoot energy and flew around shining a lot… Wanda, who is a girl in my physics class and she produced this red magic stuff. Her brother was nowhere to be found, though.” Tony kept trying to remember every detail. “Gosh, there was so much stuff. So vivid too.”

“Well, what was the villain’s name?”

Tony tried his best to recall. “...Thanos.”

Peter felt a chill go down his spine. Ominous. “Weird, I feel like I heard that name somewhere.”

Tony looked up. “Really?”

“Yeah, It’s familiar.”

“Meh, I’d pay no mind.” 

The rest of the afternoon went by with Tony talking about his weird superhero dreams, Peter loved this very much. To just spend time with him, not really doing much. It was comfortable and good.

He looked forward to more days like these.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. I Just (Quentin's Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i took way to long to update, sorry about that...
> 
> anyways, this is a big big big mess and i'm not so happy about it but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!!

Today Peter decided to sit with MJ and Ned during lunchtime, he wanted to talk to them about his whole ordeal, they could be his voice of reason today.

They sat down eating the bland cafeteria food, Ned and MJ making small talk about recent superhero movies. They noticed Peter’s silence, he was loft in thought. 

“Yo, Pete what’s up? Awfully quiet today.” Ned said.

“Just got a lot on my mind.”

“Is this about your suitors?” MJ said with her usual ironical tone.

Peter looked at her. “Fancy word for it, but yeah.”

“I’d ignore all three of them, fuck relationships in my opinion, our happiness isn’t defined by romantic love.” Ned rolled his eyes.

“Which one do you like the most?” Ned said. Peter opened his mouth “All three of them is not a valid answer.”

Peter looked for words.

“If you say Mr. Beck I’m blocking you.” Michelle said.

“Wha- Why?”

“Because not only he’s our teacher, every single girl in our class wants to fuck him. That’s like so cliche. But the fact that he likes you back is kinda creepy.”

“He’s not like that MJ, I swear.” Peter said.

“If you say so. But your date with him was kinda cute, Ned showed me your picture.” She grinned.

“Ned! Why?”

“Sorry man… I thought that MJ was trustworthy.”

“She is but… ugh.” He ran a hand through his face. 

“Your other two options also suck. A lot.” She said. “Stark is an asshole and Wade who knows who he killed today?”

“Wade is not like that! And Tony is nice too ok, we spent some nice time together.”

“I bet you did.” She winked.

Peter sighed.

Bell rang and the trio left the cafeteria.

“Whose class is it now?”

“Peter’s future husband’s class.” Michelle said.

Great, Peter thought. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all.

\--

After a while, Mr. Beck arrived in the class, the students were talking a lot discussing usual teenage things. 

“Well class, the results for the tests from last week are here and the results were… not the best. Only one student got A+” he said. Peter looked around and he watched his classmates faces, they were mortified. Mr. Beck went desk to desk to deliver the tests. Some students commemorated their grades and others just started crying. Peter was a little nervous, but he remembers having studied a lot for this test.

When Mr. Beck arrived he smiled instantly at Peter. The corners of his eyes wrinkled. “To my… favorite student.” He handed the test. It had a big circled A+ on it. 

“Teacher’s pet…” Peter heard a girl say that, but not only that. He heard other gossip, talking about how Peter and Quentin spent time after school doing who knows who. Guess they weren’t that great at being discreet.

Peter flipped the test, on the back something was written.

  
  
  
  


_ Stay after class.  _

  
  
  


He blushed as he pressed the paper to his chest.

The rest of the class went on. Peter couldn’t focus at all. He was anxious, kept looking at him. He stole glances at Peter as well. Unknowing that some students caught onto that. Both of them were a disaster at hiding the obvious tension.

After the class ended, the students started to leave. MJ noticed Peter didn’t budge.

“C’mon Peter let’s go.”

Peter showed her the test paper. She looked at him. “Good luck with that. See you later then.”

After every student left the room Quentin approached Peter’s desk and grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

“H-Hi, Quentin.”

“Hi Peter.” He rested his chin on his hand. “I’m very proud, you know, you were the only max score. Congrats.”

“I’m… very happy too but that doesn’t have to do with y’know… this thing.” Peter made a gesture between them.

“Nope, Pete. You are the smartest kid in this class, probably even this school. I’d never give you unfair advantages. Even though you are my favorite.” He smiled. 

Peter blushed and smiled. “Thanks.”

Beck slowly put his hand on top of Peter’s own. “How about… Dinner today? To celebrate?”

“That sounds nice.”

He smiled. “I like you Pete… I like you a lot.” 

Was this a blessing? How could such a handsome and perfect man fall for Peter? He felt unworthy of this. “M-Me too, Quentin.” He looked away. “I-I was thinking, if you y’know. You don’t want to be maybe my b-b-boyfriend.”

It was out of the bag now. He felt ridiculous.

“Pete... “ He smiled. “I’d love to.”

He got closer to Peter’s face, plating a slow kiss to his lips. Cupping his cheek. 

“I fucking knew it!” A blonde girl shouted. One of Peter’s classmates, what was her name? Peter didn’t even remember.

They quickly let go of each other. Eyes widened. Well, this was awkward.

She made their way to the desk. “So this is how you got that A+ huh, Peter? Well, isn’t that nice?”

Quentin buried his face in his hands.

“Please, I really did get that A+.”

“Doubt it.”

“Fine, whatever. Just… don’t tell anyone about this, I don’t want to get Quen-- Mr. Beck fired.”

“You even call his by first name, ugh. Let me know when you two get married.” She crossed her arms. “Fine. Won’t tell. But you’ll be doing my physics homework for the rest of the year.”

“Deal.”

Quentin did not approve of that, as their teacher. But he was in no position to complain. And he knew every student pestered Peter and MJ for their homework anyways.

“Do something creepy with Peter and I’ll tell the principal.” She glared at Beck. He just nodded.

“Welp.”

“Uh… well. Boyfriends. Yay.” Peter pumped his fist. Awkward.

“I’ll see you later so we can go out then.” He said scratching his neck.

Peter left the classroom smiling in accomplishment. He couldn’t wait to tell Ned and MJ.

\--

“Kinky.” MJ said.

“I’m so happy for you Pete!” Ned hugged his friend. “And what a catch too! This asks for a celebration! Let’s get some burgers.”

“Actually, me and him are going out for dinner. I’m just waiting for him.”

“Welp, have fun with your new boyfriend then.” said MJ. 

“Bye, Pete.” said Ned while he and MJ waved at him and Peter waited at the school entrance.

While he waited for Beck to appear, Peter got absorbed in his phone playing some random game. A few minutes passed, nothing on Beck yet. But someone else appeared, someone Peter didn’t really want to see. Tony.

“Pete? What you doing here still? Need a lift?” Tony asked.

“No, I’m waiting for someone” he said tucking his phone away. “And what about you? Why are you here?”

“The principal was telling me off. Took too long.” he sat down on the floor. “Uh about our weeken--” Tony was cut off by Beck arriving.

“Hey, Pete. Sorry you had to wait.” Quentin scratched his neck. He looked at Tony. “Oh, Mr. Stark, what are you doing here, still?”

“Principal bullshit.” Beck was about to scold him, but he knew Tony would probably just scoff at him.

  
  


“ ‘Pete’? Didn’t know you were so close to him calling him like that, isn’t that a bit inappropriate?” Tony glared at Beck. This wasn’t good thought Peter.

Beck opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t really find words. Peter didn’t know how to respond either.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” he left and looked back at Peter. He looked sad. Tony wasn’t dumb, he knew what this looked like and he couldn’t help but be jealous. 

“Well that was a disaster…” Quentin puffed his cheeks. “I was thinking, Pete… Dinner is kinda boring isn’t it? How about a movie? Do you like going to the movie theater?”

“That sounds like a great idea, actually!” Peter said excitedly. 

Beck smiled and blushed a little, Peter’s enthusiasm and energy was so adorable. It invigorated him, made him feel young.

They left the school grounds in Beck’s car.

\--

They’ve bought tickets for some slasher horror movie. It looked bad, but probably could give Peter and Beck a few scares, they’ve bought a giant pot of popcorn and sodas.

Well, as they predicted the movie was pretty terrible. Cliche as it would get, portraying women badly in sexualized manners and all amounts of gore. Disgusting. But it didn’t phase Peter so far.

It phased Beck though. He seemed pretty scared, at one point he hung over Peter after a jumpscare. Peter laughed. Quentin Beck was a disaster and Peter loved it. More than he thought he’d love.

“Why are you so scared? These special effects are so dumb and bad.” Peter laughed.

“I-It’s just… ugh.” He crossed his arms and pouted. Peter laid his head on his shoulder and curled his arms around Beck’s own. 

“You’re a real charmer, Quentin.” said the younger boy. Beck blushed, good thing they were in the theater so he couldn’t embarrass himself anymore than he already was.

More scares and more gore, the movie ended with everyone dead but the protagonist as usual. Boring. Peter yawned as the credits rolled. They left the theater, arms linked. There was a light drizzle outside. Good thing the car wasn’t parked too far away.

They entered the car and Beck started driving. “Did you have fun?” He said.

“Yup.” Peter said, fiddling on his phone. “Movie was pretty bad, but it was fun to watch and laugh at the horrible deaths.” Poor phrasing.

“Y-Yeah… It reminded me why I hate horror movies.” He chuckled. “But it was fun.” 

Peter smiled. They stayed quiet afterwards. 

They reached Peter’s house. “So… I guess this is goodbye for now.” Quentin said.

“Yeah, but I’ll call you or text you! Don’t really know where to go from here.” Peter said.

“Y-Yeah… Me neither, I’m embarrassed to say.”

Peter kissed his new lover’s cheek and smiles. “See you later.”

Beck touched where Peter had kissed. He was awestruck. Lovestruck really, he really liked Peter. He looked out and saw the boy glancing back at him and waving, he waved back with a faint smile as he started the engine of the car and left.

\--

Dating your teacher can be, well, awkward to say the least. Peter would see him often in class of course and focusing could be hard. They tried to be discreet with it but some things slipped. Casual touches that lingered longer than needed, stolen glances and smiles from both of them. Peter’s classmates were quick to gossip and start rumours. Peter got worried this could affect his boyfriend’s job but Quentin was completely oblivious to the gossip.

One day Peter got early to class and he kissed his cheek to greet him, he hoped nobody saw that. It was definitely a weird dynamic, but a dynamic they could get used to. So far Quentin was being really nice and respectful with boundaries, he could have been a creepy pervert that took advantage of Peter, but he didn’t.

Peter decided it was nice to get to class a little earlier so they could chat a bit before class, he made that routine. 

One day the class was doing a test, it was silent. Quentin kept wandering around the room to check if anyone was cheating, standard procedure. As he passed by Peter’s desk, Peter knocked over his spare pen. Quentin picked it for him and said. “Here, sweetheart.” His eyes widened as he was caught off guard by his own words.

The other students started giggling and Quentin told them to keep quiet. Peter buried his face in his hands in shame. Now this would start some talk around the school great.

Not too long after Peter already could hear some laughing in the hallways and name callings on him. Great.

He and Tony lost contact. He felt that would happen, but he still kept contact with Steve. Still, things were awkward.

He never saw Wade again either, he just… disappeared. Maybe he heard about him and Quentin and didn’t want to talk to him anymore.

After a long day at school, he went to see Beck in the faculty office, they were the only ones there. Good, no eavesdropping.

“Hey, Pete, what’s up?” Beck adjusted his glasses as he organized the papers on his desk.

Peter sat in front of him and laid his head on the table and sighed. “What are we gonna do about this?”

“About what, love?”

“The talking, rumours, gossip. That stuff.”

“Just let them talk, not like we can really do much.” Quentin poked Peter’s forehead. “Anyways I’m done here, let’s leave.” Quentin grabbed his coat and bag. Peter nodded.

They left the office and Peter linked their hands as they left the school grounds, it was a bit risky but Peter was starting to not care, they’d be gossiping if they were together or not anyway.

“Where to? Wanna go to my house?” Beck said.

“I think I should just go back to mine…”

“Can I come along?” He smiled.

“I don’t think my aunt will be very happy with uh, us.”

“Well, she’ll never be if you don’t try right?”

Peter smiled faintly. “Guess you’re right.”

\--

And as Peter said, Aunt May wasn’t the most thrilled about this relationship but with time she ended up getting used to it, Peter and Beck were together for about eight months now, Peter would still greet him everyday earlier than everyone in class and rumours were stronger than ever, but who cares at this point anyway let them speak.

Well one day Peter was late and well groggy off his bad sleep and he did his usual introduction to Quentin. “Morning” he kissed his cheek as he was writing something in the chalkboard. Beck’s eyes widened. “Uh… Peter… were not uh… alone.” 

Peter opened his mouth a little, he was so fucked. But the sleep deprivation didn’t allow him to really react. The whole class exploded with chatter and it was very noisy. Quentin did his best at trying to tell the students to stop talking as Peter sat down on his desk wishing to just die. MJ looked at him and giggled. “So romantic.”

“Shut up, MJ…”

After class ended students cluttered around Beck, asking him questions and stuff. Peter was fed up with all that and tried to leave but was stopped by a lot of questioning students.

“No no… that was nothing my mind was just fuzzed up… No we aren't together no we…” Of course all lies but he had to lie. He didn’t want to but that was the drawback of a relationship like this.

After the school day ended Peter sat at the school entrance. Thinking a lot.

Beck appeared and sat beside him. “Well, that was definitely a long day.”

“You tell me…” He leaned into Beck and took his hand. “Sorry.”

“Oh don’t apologize, baby.” Beck smiled and kissed Peter’s cheek. “You did nothing wrong.”

“Ugh but if this gets to the school authorities this could be bad for your job… I don’t want you getting fired because of me.”

Beck cupped Peter’s face. “Hey listen to me, nothing’s gonna happen don’t you worry, ok?”

“But-”

“No, no buts. Stop worrying, I’ll be fine. I’m glad you care but I don’t want you stressed over this.”

Peter didn’t know how to respond so he just hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

Quentin felt his stomach burst with butterflies upon hearing those words, he smiled wide. “Love you too.” He kissed Peter passionately. They broke quickly though. Peter looked around to see if nobody would peep on them, this seemed to happen with them too often.

The next day Peter decided to be late on purpose. He wanted to do something he’d probably regret but he needed to do. He was fed up of stupid gossip going around the school.

He entered the classroom, Quentin was talking to the class.

“You’re late agai-” Peter rushed and kissed Quentin in the lips in front of everyone the whole classroom was in shock.

“Yeah, we’re dating. I hope to have satiated your curious hearts.” He had a victorious look on his face as he looked and all he saw were gaping mouths and MJ laughing her ass off in the back.

He looked at his boyfriend and he was just awestruck as the rest of the class. “Uh, um. A-Anyways… back to what I was saying.” Peter just sat in his desk and took out his notebook and Ned gave him a thumbs up. MJ did too.

Everything wasn’t a disaster after that whole thing though surprisingly. Quentin didn’t lose his job, turn out the principal thought this was an elaborate joke. Great. 

Ned sent him a text message that night.

N: when’s the wedding?

Peter smiled at his phone.

P: hopefully soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE reading and replying to comments, so those and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
